


Portal

by ElisZelis



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, I tried my best, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just like illidan and maiev, my first fic don't kill me please, myfirstsmutpleasedon'thateme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisZelis/pseuds/ElisZelis
Summary: Endless waves are coming on Azeroth through a portal by the Tomb of Sargeras, and there is Illidan and Maiev near it. And they are probably the only ones that can close it.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melowen/gifts), [The_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/gifts).



> Please be patient, English isn't my first language. This fanfiction is dedicated to The Rose and Melowen because they are incredibly helpful and kind people I hope I won't lose in the future. :'-)

Everywhere were demons. Fire. Death. They were slaying endless waves of demons, still coming at them. Over and over.

"We can't defeat them, Illidan! Their numbers are limitless!" Maiev shouted while slaying another demon.

"Maybe-" Illidan said and slain a fel hound, trying to get his energy "-that we can't, but we can try to kill as much as we can!"

She indeed was a great warrior, she trusted herself as she trusted her weapon. It gained her trust through the years of hunting Illidan. She killed him, and even tried to do so again, but now, they were standing together, side by side. Fighting against the demons like allies. She looked at Illidan currently fighting a doomguard. They exchanged many blows, the beast getting a deep wound into its chest, vile green blood spilling out. It started to swipe its monstrous, clawed hands around, slashing Illidan only by the ends, getting him a shallow wound in his shoulder. He roared out in rage and pain and jumped onto the beasts back. He began to rip off its flesh with his own clawed hands, blades on the ground. Blood was spilling from the wounds, flesh falling off to the ground. Illidan slashed its neck open, veins ripping in their seams and the vile liquid squirted out, covering him in it. The creature's movements slowed down, and exhausted fell on the ground, Illidan flying off and descending back onto the ground to Maiev.

"This is pointless. We kill one and he reappears again, coming through the portal to Azeroth. I must close it." Illidan's hand formed a fist and he looked to the ground. Dead bodies laid everywhere. Demons and their hunters, wardens, heroes of Azeroth or just simple troops, whether they were women or men, the Legion killed them all. "But I can't close it from here. I must destroy their beacon and then get back.It's very risky and i might not be able to come back." At this, he pointed his gaze at Maiev who was boring her eyes into his. Even if it was through her helmet.

"I...I can hold them in there. I will hold them. If you have to destroy the beacon, you must have some backup." Maiev quickly said and almost reached for his hand, but stopped herself.

"No, Maiev. I don't want you to risk your life for it. I vowed to end the Legion, even if it means putting my life for it. You wasted your life with hunting me. You deserve a better one, the one worth living. Don't waste it." Illidan's words made her eyes well up with tears. She was thankful for her helmet that he can't see them. He never saw her confronted, confused, or the worst, crying. She didn't make it obvious in her voice of course.

"You can't tell me what to do, Illidan. And even after that, you surely know that I wouldn't listen. I just will go, whether you like it or not." She coldly said and looked to the portal. Illidan just sadly looked at his hooves.

"Maiev, if this is the last time I see you...I really want to see you. I want to see into the eyes of a woman who wasted her life by hunting a chaotic bastard like me." His eyes were boring into hers, even through the helmet and he slowly moved to her. The demons were nearing the portal, so they didn't have much time. And she really wished they had. That they had time to talk. She wanted to express herself, how she wasn't feeling hatred anymore. That she was only covering her true feelings that she didn't understand by anger and disgust. And how she regretted it.

"Go on..." she tried to say calmly, but her voice cracked and she hoped that he didn't notice.

Illidan slowly removed her helmet and looked at her face. Examining it, printing it into his mind. Looking at her like it was really going to be the last time.

"Thank you," Illidan whispered and turned to the portal. "In there, there will be no time for anything, Maiev. That's why I did it now. Take care and at least, let me die first so I don't have to look at you dying." His voice sounded humorous but pleading and sad at the same time. He knew he can't turn her. Maiev quickly took her helmet back and they went to the portal and they ran through it together.

They appeared on Argus, a place Illidan always wanted to go to infiltrate the Legion, but this wasn't the time. He only needed to destroy the beacon and get through the collapsing portal back, because here, he couldn't have time to create a new one. Even better, he could destroy more of the beacons. They were slowly getting to one of them, doomguards, felhounds, succubus, fiends and much more were descending through other portals, and many of them were coming right at them. Maiev fought with swiftness and lightness, demons falling at her ankles, and Illidan was getting though them with all he got. Whether it was his blades, eyebeams or bare hands. Maiev stared in horror at the Legion's force, a thousand times or even bigger than what was now on Azeroth. Illidan destroyed the beacon with his eyebeams, taking few demons with it. One portal began to collapse. There were hundreds of them, but they didn’t have that much time. They were fighting at the Tomb. They had to destroy that one, through which they came. And then infiltrate the legion later. On Argus with all of the heroes from Azeroth. His Illidari, Velen, Khadgar, or even Maiev. He couldn’t die now.

Maiev still wasn’t able to believe he was putting his life in her hands. After all the times she tried to kill him, or even after that one time she actually did it. He was still trusting her, taking her as his greatest ally. His anger vanishing away. Hers was also gone, but was he feeling the same way as her? What if he wasn’t? What if she told him he would simply back off and never show up, or be disgusted with her? That’s why she didn’t tell him. because she was scared. First time in her life, she was truly scared. But now, her time to tell him probably passed. Maybe. She braced herself and slain another demon and only hoped that it didn’t.

All over the place stank demonic blood, burned flesh, and she felt the urge to vomit. Even though her helmet was proving a lot of safety, protection against smell certainly wasn’t one of them. They were fighting the demons with ease, but they were growing tired. There wasn’t an end to the creatures.

„Alright, Maiev, we need to destroy the beacon right now. The more time we lose fighting here, the more demons get to the Tomb.“ Illidan shouted at Maiev, not even sure if she heard him. Getting to the beacon spent more time they thought it would, so it needed to be quickly destroyed. Maiev’s shout was lost in the demons‘ growling.

„Maiev?!“ Illidan looked around if anything happened to her. But she was just fighting as usual. „Everything alright?“ he asked just to be sure, and Maiev just nodded.

They cleared the way to the beacon, even though there were always some of the demons.

„Oh no...“ Illidan said and looked at the beacon.

„W...what’s wrong?“ Maiev said, confused with what can be worse than what they’ve already seen.

„The Legion is sending an even bigger wave of demons to the Tomb. We must hurry! Their lives rely on us!“ He said and looked at Maiev. „Maiev, you must hold them now, this one is locked up with a spell. It will take longer than I thought...“ He just looked into her eyes for a mere moment, piercing through her helmet, but then went to the beacon.

Maiev prepared her weapon. She still couldn’t believe that he was putting his life into her hands. Lives of all into her hands. If he failed and died, she would have to get through the portal and fight back in the Tomb. And probably die later on, or get back with disgrace. But the thing that they would lose didn’t bother her as much as the fact that Illidan would die. Again. And she would have to live the purposeless life again. Feeling like nothing, and being nothing. When he died, she had an empty hole in her soul. It was eating her alive. Even more with the fact that it was because of her, blinded by vengeance. Illidan growling and calling her name took her out of her thinking.

„Maiev! Are you there?!“ Illidan shouted while growling out loud.

„Yes, what’s going on?!“ Maiev tried to shout with ferocity, but it was probably not the best idea she could come up with right now.

„What’s going on?! Are you serious?“ Illidan was confused and angry at the same time. How the hell can she ask this stupid question right now? „I need your help! That’s going on!“ He said fiercely and concentrated back on the spell, even though he had his wing hurt.

„Huh, Betrayer, don’t try to think you can command-„

Maiev didn’t even end the sentence, while another demon jumped on her. She was maybe grateful she didn’t say it fully. _Ugh, what the fuck are you doing Maiev?_ She thought to herself and got back into killing with all her soul and body. Except for her mind. It still wandered around. _Why, Maiev? Are you scared? Really?_ Maiev just kept on killing these creatures, trying to not listen to her inner voice. _Why don’t you just kill him again? You have an exquisite chance. Come on, Maiev..._

„Shut ... up“ she whispered to herself.

But the voice didn’t do as she wanted. _You know you want to end your suffering. Just do it Maiev. Don’t be a weakling again. Go on. Do it he won’t run away now he trusts you ...He won’t run from you now._

Maiev thought her head will explode. She brought her hands to her helmet and squeezed tightly.

„SHUT UP!“ Maiev shouted at the whole outskirts while crouching down. Closing herself from the surroundings.

Illidan worriedly looked back at her. He wanted to go to her and help her, but he couldn’t stop invoking the spell right now. At first, the spell wouldn’t work properly, and at second, they had less than a little time left. Illidan was looking into her direction, but then his sight returned hesitantly to the beacon.

_Maiev, what happened..._

Maiev didn’t hear anything. She was just staring blankly in front of herself, still clutching onto her helmet. She saw another wave of demons coming to her, but she didn’t even flinch. She was still crouching there, holding her head.

_... He won’t run away now ..._

_... He trusts you ..._

Was it true? Probably was. He put his life in risk, into her hands. Without thinking about her killing him. But right now, she was failing him. And why? Her eye formed a tear. But her facial expression didn’t change a bit.

„Maiev? Maiev!“ Illidan was literally screaming at her because she acted like he did nothing right now. The stupid beacon still wasn’t done, and his ‚backup‘, as she said herself, kind of went off. _Dammit._

 _It‘s almost done, just a few seconds and I’ll go to her..._ Illidan tried to tell himself but was still struggling if he would go to her or not. _No, Illidan, focus on the task, Maiev knew the risk she took when she came with you. Do your goddamn work first and destroy that beacon._ He thought while still invoking.

And then, it seemed about to explode.

Illidan was sure he didn’t have to cast the spell anymore and rapidly turned his gaze to Maiev.

„Maiev!“

But she did nothing. She was still crouching there, swinging a bit from front to back, holding her head, and staring in front of her.

„Oh no...“ Illidan whispered and then rushed to her.

He crouched beside her, turned her into his direction, and shook her a little.

„Maiev, wake up. Maiev, please! What’s wrong with you?!“ Illidan was now speaking out loud and growling, frustrated and confused.

Then his gaze returned to the beacon and to the collapsing portal. _Oh no, how could have he forgotten?_ He grabbed Maiev by her shoulders and made her stand up. He took off her helmet and looked her in the eyes. At least her gaze turned to him.

„Maiev, I don’t know if you’re listening, but I need you to wake up. I need you to help me and get to the portal. I know I could just grab you and fly there, but you’d surely kill me right away. So if you don’t help me right now, I will have to carry you.“

Maiev heard it, Maiev heard everything. She just didn’t care enough to respond. She didn’t even bother to do as he said.

„Oh, Elune! Maiev! Why do you do this?!“ Illidan was already hopeless, as the beacon was about to explode right away.

He quickly grabbed her firmly and ran to the portal, flapping his left wing a bit, since he wasn't able to truly fly after Maiev wasn’t paying attention and didn’t fight before. The beacon exploded. Illidan felt a sting but didn’t pay attention to it. Several demons got killed by the explosion, but he didn’t really see why. And he didn’t care. They got through the portal. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to REMAKE THE WHOLE FIC's VISUAL ASPECT. So don't be confused it has only 2 chapters instead of 4. It sucked. :)

They landed on the hard ground a few meters from the portal. Illidan screamed of pain again, because he fell right onto his previously hurt wing. It wouldn’t be able to work for a few days, hopefully not weeks. He felt delighted that they made it in time, but he also felt disappointed that he didn’t destroy more of the beacons. _If only there was more time..._ He thought sadly and looked at the sky. It was still playing with grey and green color.

Illidan was too exhausted to move so he just kept laying on the ground, breathing heavily. His gaze dropped to Maiev, still being in his embrace. For a mere moment he thought she passed out, but when he explored her face more with his gaze, he saw that she was still blankly staring.

Adrenaline was slowly fading from him and he slowly let go of her. Maiev let herself fall on the ground just like she was dead. She didn’t care. About anything. But for _him._ The whole time she wasn’t doing anything, Maiev was pondering about her whole life. Yes, he was right that she wasted it because of him. But the more she was with him after his resurrection, the more she was finding out she didn’t want to lose him again. That she enjoyed his presence. That she wanted to be near him and didn’t want to kill him anymore. _That she finally got over her past-self._

As the adrenaline faded to one last bit, Illidan started to feel a slight pain in his abdomen. He slowly moved his gaze down his body and looked at what caused the pain. It was a shard from the beacon. It must have made it’s way to him within the explosion. The pain soon turned into a searing ache, so he shriveled his brows together and closed his eyes fiercely.

„Illidan..?“ Maiev finally spoke and he was at least a bit relieved. He chuckled.

„So, you decided-,„ his speaking was canceled by his cough, „-to finally speak?“ Illidan slightly laughed and put his head back to the ground, his abdomen still excruciatingly hurting.

„Illidan, what happened?“ Maiev asked, a concerned expression on her face.

Illidan opened his eyes in confusion, forgetting the pain for the moment. Did he overhear?

„W-what....?“ Illidan slowly asked, pretending that he didn’t understand.

„Are you okay, Illidan?“ She insisted, concern still marking her voice.

Does, does she really care? Didn’t some felguard bang her in the head? Didn‘t she drive crazy from the attack? No, this can’t be possible. Normal Maiev wouldn’t care if anything happened to him. If he’s okay. Only if he was dying, because it was her right to do so. Illidan tried to hide his confusion, but it was still tinting his voice.

„Well...Uhm... not really..“ Illidan slowly said and cautiously, minding the shard, moved his hand from his abdomen. Yes, blood was spilling from the wound, but it would have been much worse if the shard was pulled out. But how long did they lay there like that? More than an hour? He didn’t notice the time running by.

Maiev’s gaze moved to his abdomen. Her eyes screamed of horror, her whole face did.

„Oh no! Illidan!“ Maiev screamed and rushed to him from the ground. She started panicking and rapidly moving her hands above his body from side to side, sometimes grabbing her head. „Wha-what have I...done?!“ She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. Her walls were too strong in front of him. But damn, how she wanted to let these tears fall.

„No, no. It’s not your fault Maiev.“ Illidan coughed a bit and wanted to return his hand to his abdomen and stand up. Maiev quickly pushed him back to the ground.

„Yes...it is my fault. I... I wasn’t doing anything. I..I didn’t care and I-„ Maiev was shaking all over, still frankly moving her hands randomly, until Illidan grabbed her hand.

„Maiev,“ she suddenly froze in place and looked him in the eye, „just stop. I don’t care whether it was your fault or not. The main thing is that _you_ are safe. I-„, yet another cough made its way out, even though he wanted to suppress it, „-I can handle anything. I just, need some rest...“

Illidan’s vision was growing blurry. He didn’t lose enough blood to pass out because of that. Or did he? He didn’t really know. His eyelids were heavy and he felt dizzy.

Maiev immediately recognized what was happening to him and grabbed his face between her hands.

„Illidan look at me! Please! Illidan!“ She was whispering with her face almost an inch away from his.

„Illidan!“ She said loudly this time, her eyes closing. He wasn’t responding, but he still heard her. The only thing he saw was her beautiful face. He smiled and the thought and passed out.

„ILLIDAN! NO!" She screamed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. „Please...“

She placed his head back on the ground, gently, and looked at the wound. His green fel blood was pouring out, yet not enough to make him bleed out. The shard was still in there, really slowly getting further into his abdomen. It wasn’t noticeable, at least with the eye.

Maiev didn’t know what to do. She had crossed her way with many, many battle injuries. But she didn’t pull out things from the soldiers. At least not from the ones that were alive. She feared that she would cause him an injury far worse than the one he already had. But what was the shape of the shard? Was it small? Or did it already cut him on the insides several times? Would the blood gush out way more than it does now? Many questions like this crossed her mind.

And before she could think some more, she pulled the shard out.

Illidan woke up and horrifically screamed of agony. His claws dug into the ground to relieve some of the pressure and not touch the wound.

„Illidan!“ Maiev smiled but was still aware of the gash he had in his abdomen. Blood started gushing way more than it did before, but at least now she had a chance to help him. Otherwise, he would probably get an infection before they could get a medic. And Illidan wouldn't let himself go before other troops. She knew that.

„How...how can I close it?“ Maiev hopelessly asked herself, knowing that Illidan's eyebeam wouldn’t do anything now. It was his wound, not hers. And he can’t eyebeam his abdomen. Or, he could, but he would cause himself much more harm by moving to do so.

She didn‘t know what to do.

Illidan was barely looking at her. His eyes begged to be closed from the amount of pain that was surging through his body. But he wanted to see her. At least before passing out. He didn’t really plan to die like this at the start. He wanted to die in a fight, like a warrior, a solider. But now, when he thought about this situation, he was glad to die while defending Maiev. In the end, she was the only person that really knew him. Even though it was sometimes too much, like that she knew almost every next hoofstep he would take, he wasn’t bothered by it. Illidan also knew her as his own shoes. Her moods, actions, sometimes even her thoughts.

„Maiev....?“ Illidan asked and closed his eyes. Even speaking was taking his energy.

„Yes?“ Maiev rapidly answered while turning her head. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes but she didn’t care anymore if he saw them or not.

„I-I need to tell you something....“ His voice was hesitating and he noticed his energy was running really low and he might pass out at any moment. Maiev took off her gauntlet and shoulder piece, getting to her long-sleeved shirt. She ripped the sleeve off, stuffed it into a ball, and pushed it into Illidan’s wound. He groaned out of pain and lifted himself from the ground but immediately smashed back.

„G-go on, I am all ears for you!“ Maiev almost cried out while pushing the cloth into the wound to temper the hemorrhage.

„I....I...“ Illidan felt his gaze turning to the sky and his head spinning. He let his head fall to the side, too exhausted to say more.

„What? Illidan?! Illidan!“ Maiev was hopeless. He wasn’t responding anymore. _He must have passed out._ She thought as she began to truly cry. „Illidan, please! You can’t leave me here!“ She shouted and looked back at the wound. The hemorrhage didn’t get any better and the cloth was all soaked with his still-warm blood. Maiev threw the cloth to the side, knowing it can’t help anymore. She leaned her hands against his torso and swung to the front and back in depression. _What if he dies? You’ll be happy, that’s it. You wanted it all along. Just let it happen. Let him bleed out._ That voice returned to her head again. Maiev froze in place. Her brows twitched and she looked at the wound.

„No. I can’t lose you. I...I love you. Do you hear me?! You can’t die!“ She barked while looking at his face with a peaceful and calm expression, eyes closed. Her eyes fiercely closed and formed tears. Maiev‘s hands went above his wound.

She shook all over, worrying that she can’t get the power to heal while she was exhausted like now. But she wouldn’t give anything for a try. _Elune, my dearest Goddess of the Moon, I kneel before you with a single plea. I beg you, please lend me a hand with healing his wound. I know I wanted him dead, but You yourself knew I thought about him in another way for so long now. I did bad things in my life that I regret now. I beg you, please don’t let this be one of them._ Maiev spoke to the Goddess in her soul, knowing she could hear. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she opened her eyes. She looked into Illidan‘s face once more, a faint smile forming on her face. _Please..._ Maiev looked back at the wound, forming all the power she had to aim his wound. Her healing just lessened the bleeding but she still tried for more. Her energy was slowly fading but she didn’t lose hope. Not yet.

Suddenly a warm feeling approached her, through her whole body surged energy.

„Oh Elune!“ She was sobbing and her face was wet from all the tears. She felt a warm feeling at her face, which felt like someone stroke her cheek. Her eyes were letting out brooks of tears, falling on the ground, and flowing down her neck. „Elune be praised, I am forever your debtor!“ Maiev called into the sky, smiling like never while crying. Until she heard a cough.

„Illidan!“ Maiev immediately looked at Illidan‘s face and then his wound. It was fully healed. Leaving only a small scar. Noticeable _only_ to her. Illidan coughed hardly, causing him to lift from the ground and abruptly lay back many times. Maiev quickly moved to put her thigh under his head, letting him have more comfort than just ground. Her left hand supporting her body and the right one carefully and lightly put against his left cheek.

„...Ma-Maiev..?“ He asked, still tired, but not so that he wouldn’t smile, as his first sight was Maiev’s beautiful face. He slowly put his hand over her’s and examined her face. „Am I in heaven?“ He laughed a bit and slowly blinked his eyes.

Maiev laughed and touched her forehead with his, fiercely closing her eyes, tears rolling down her face. „We would end up in hell together.“ Illidan laughed because what Maiev said was probably true. His hand touched her face, wiping the tears out.

„Maiev?“ He asked, his gaze turning up to her beautiful, silver eyes, shining with tears.

„Yes...?“ Her face was adorned with a smile, and she was looking at him with slightly dropped eyelids.

„I’m sorry you had to say it first.“ Illidan only smiled sadly and cupped her cheek with his hand. Maiev leaned into his hand, relishing in his touch while closing her eyes and then opening them again.

„Of course I had to do it first, like everything.“ She said mockingly, knowing that even if he was unconscious, he could still hear his surroundings, so he knew what was she saying all the time. She lightly bumped her fist into his chest laughing and crying tears of happiness. He surprisingly quickly caught it, embraced her with his second hand and one wing, since the second one was still broken and he didn’t want to move with it really much and sat up, holding her in his hands. She giggled and hugged him around his neck with her free hand and snuggled into his chest. Illidan watched her, the most sincere, happy smile making its way on his face after eons of frowning.

„I love you.“ Illidan whispered just enough for her to hear and kissed her on the head. She stuck her head away from his chest and with almost closed eyelids looked at him with a wide smile.

„You missed.“ She said and without waiting or a warning invaded Illidan’s lips with her kiss, telling all her pent up emotions without the need for words. He glued her to him as much as he could and returned her kiss with passion. They pulled away after a while, breathing in tandem, their quiet laugh staying in their embrace. He just wanted this moment to last forever. And so did she.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterfight :-))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out I decided to add the last chapter, after months of hesitating.

They got teleported to Dalaran, as soon as everyone was ready, to refill their resources and strength – mostly the mages. The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky red along with alpenglow. Illidan came to the slope and slowly sat down, wings splaying freely at his sides. The fight had been over. Even though he knew that the next few days will bring another battle, he was strangely feeling at ease. This day, when he got badly hurt and words that needed to be heard were said, was going to be forever in his mind.

When he returned from the dead, he wasn’t feeling … anything towards Maiev. Love nor hate. It would have been like starting again, which he didn’t want to happen. The memories they had – even though they were mostly bad – they were theirs. Forever. No one understood them as they did. Illidan knew every step Maiev would take, and so did she about him. They were the best co-fighters. Illidan knew Maiev’s tactics very well and even though Maiev haven’t seen everything there was to him, she mostly knew, what he was going to do. And if not, she wouldn’t let the others know – only he himself knew it and the idea brought a ghost of a smile on his face.

„Beautiful, right?“ A slightly raspy female voice could have been heard from behind him, just as clangour of metal boots. Carefully walking on his side not to step on his wing, she sat slowly beside him on the grass. Maiev let herself rest of the armor stained also with Illidan’s blood. He could clearly remember the fear in her voice – that she’ll lose him. That he was her only real purpose in life, besides protecting her people, or at least he believed so. He was conscious all the time, but he just wanted just lay on the ground, sleep. Not waste energy on anything else than breathing. He shouldn’t have done that, he should have said something.

Illidan nodded, looking at the horizon. He was still thinking about it.

„Maiev?“ He asked, slightly moving his head in her direction. She almost immediately turned her head and raised her eyebrows questioningly. „I … I left you alone even though I could have chosen to stay with you. I’m sorry.“

Maiev just lightly smiled and squeezed his hand with both of hers.

„Don’t be. I know how it feels,“ at this, she let go of his hand and looked him fiercely in the eyes.

„But you scared me, you dumbass! Don’t you dare to do that again!“ She said and hit him in his chest, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt him. Illidan just laughed and turned his head back to the horizon. He slowly moved his wing, until it lightly touched her shoulder, embracing her, keeping her in his closure. Maiev noticed it and with her cheeks running red moved to him, not disturbed by him being covered in dried demonic blood. At the windy shore, the heat emanating from his body was soothing. Without the need for words, Maiev leaned her head against his arm, watching the sunset with him. The warmth was lulling her gently to sleep until she felt him moving his hand. Maiev got back quite disturbed, only to be shifted back to him with his arm around her. His strength would never stop amazing her. She only smiled as he was caressing her arm with his hand. Illidan’s heat was almost too hot in contrast with her cold skin, as if she was getting into a hot bath – that she would really use after the stressful, long day.

„Wanna take a bath?“ Maiev asked while turning her head up to look him in the face.

„What, do I smell that bad?“ Illidan laughed in response, only for Maiev to smile.

„No. I just think it would be the best for us both to…“ She was searching for the right word but couldn’t find it. She hasn’t used it in a long time.

„…To rest?“ Illidan found it because it was the rarest thing he could get. A treasure beyond any price. Rest. Maiev nodded, smile falling off of her face as she realized how long had it been since she felt really relaxed. Was she ever relaxed at all? She couldn’t tell.

„I almost wasn’t able to find that word…“ He said, looking with a rather nostalgic expression down at the calm sea. She was about to add a witty comment, but then stopped herself. She always thought that Illidan was living like a pig in the rye, but in truth, he was in a worse situation than her. He was always hunted. Not only by her but by Sargeras. He was living from day to day in fear that he would find him and kill him. He was talking to her, long before this fight. She may have listened, but she couldn’t accept the truth. He wanted to speak with her after he came back, but she didn’t. And she still regretted it.

„Well, I should go take that bath…“ He said after a long, uncomfortable silence and gave her a wry smile. Maiev quickly grabbed his hand and stared blankly in front of her.

„Don’t go.“ She said and looked him in the eye after a while.

„Come with me then.“ Illidan said back and a smirk flashed over his face in a mere blink of an eye. Maiev blushed even more as she noticed it and agreed to go by climbing his hand to get up. They were walking through Dalaran, a beautiful and clean city – if not for the humans. Khadgar was the only human that he respected along with Rhonin. A sad smile made it’s way on his face at the thought of his deceased mentor. He would have been proud of what Illidan achieved, would he? He wasn’t sure, as many people rejected him in his life for what he’s become. Overlooking what he achieved. He frowned and almost bumped into random people standing in the middle of the footpath.

„Oh, sorry – Illidan! I was searching for you!“ Khadgar’s voice was ringing in his ears and Maiev only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 _Oh no … like biting into a bullet, really…_ Illidan thought but turned to Khadgar with an emotionless expression.

„What is it, Khadgar?“ he asked calmly, even though he was slightly annoyed. Maiev crossed her arms on her chest, turned around so that she could laugh for herself without anyone noticing.

„Well, I just wanted to say that we have rooms in Violet Citadel to sleep in. Maiev! You too!“ Khadgar waved at her and looked back at Illidan. She just nodded her head, her back to them.

„Where can I get a bath?“ He asked, not really interested in what the mage was saying and Maiev was still inconspicuously laughing. They were speaking for the next 5 seconds, till Illidan headed off, nodding his head to goodbye the mage for now. She joined him and almost wasn’t able to hold the laugh to the Citadel.

As soon as they turned behind the corner, she began laughing out loud, Illidan only having an annoyed expression on his face with a slight frown.

„I don’t know, can you stop? You were laughing all the time as we bumped into him. I think it is enough.“ He fiercely grabbed her by the arm and turned her to him, frowning face she knew for thousands of years looking down at her, seemingly fed up.

„Or what?“ She asked and smiled daringly. Illidan just tightened his grip on her arm and bore his eyes into hers.

„Just. Don’t.“ He growled without any hint of not being serious.

„You think you can scare me, Illidan? I will do what I want and you will have to cope with that.“ Maiev responded, wanting to turn around and go further, knowing he wouldn’t do anything to her. Illidan spun her back in front of him with her arm.

„No, Maiev. Don’t count on that every time you are around me. I am free and no one will tell me what to do. Especially not what should I cope with.“ Illidan growled, even more, knowing his patience would soon run out if Maiev would continue. He knew she was doing it on purpose and even though he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of raging out, he wasn’t faring very well so far. Maiev was looking into his eyes, or at least into what replaced them.

She didn’t say a word and struggled her hand to get free with no effect.

„Let go!“ She said commandingly but Illidan didn’t even flinch.

„This doesn’t work on me, Maiev, and you know that.“ A smirk replaced his frown as he was slowly moving to her, making her step back until her back hit the wall. He pinned her arm to the wall and put his wings against it to block her sight. He saw a blick of fear in her eyes that disappeared as soon as it appeared. He was relishing in the moment and backed away after a few minutes.

„Anyway, I am going to take that bath. See you tomorrow.“ Illidan said while turning to leave her in the main hall. Maiev pushed herself from the wall and came next to him to slowly walk to the bathroom.

As they got there, Illidan let the warm water pour into the tub and let his high ponytail, greasy from all the blood and ash, fall loose onto the rest of his dark hair. He got rid of his bandages and pants, at last getting into the tub with clean warm water and bubbles. He sat down on an in-built bench, splayed his wings behind him and let his arms rest on the edge. Maiev was taking care of her leg armor plates and chest plate. It was hell to put them off, especially when she wanted to quickly get rid of it. As her clothes were out of the way, she was slowly walking to the water-filled tub. Illidan noticed that she had reddish cheeks and smirked. He admired her slender but just right muscular body with no shame, as she was walking down into the water.

„Will you wash my back and my hair?“ She asked, turning her back to him. Illidan slowly moved closer to her and grabbed a mild sponge with soap laying at the edge of the tub. He gently scrubbed her back with it, going to her neck and her shoulders, washing off the grease from the fight. As he ran his soapy hands in her hair she let out a pleasured breath and let her shoulders fall. When she felt her hair and back was clean, she turned around and grabbed his wrists, telling him it’s enough for her.

„Well, now it’s your turn. Turn around.“ Maiev ordered him and Illidan didn’t even hesitate. He let his wings fall loosely in the tub, as it was big enough to still leave a lot of space. Washing his back was way more time consuming than it was by her. How could it not be when his back was almost two times wider than hers, which he washed within a few minutes with his big hands. She was careful at the base of his wings but still had to press a little to get the grease off. Illidan only furrowed his brow but didn’t say anything. His hair was smooth, giving out dark blue gloss after she washed the dirt and blood away. She was examining it with a faint smile on her face.

„It was blue when I was small. But the older I got, the darker the hair was until it eventually turned black.“ Illidan said after a while when he noticed she was slowly ruffling his hair, not washing it anymore. Maiev only laughed and let go. „If I didn’t know you, I would guess yours turned white from all the stress.“ He sneered, turning a bit to look at her.

„Oh, shut up!“ Maiev laughed and slapped him across his shoulder. Illidan fully turned to face her and neared his head to hers, only a few centimeters apart.

„Or what?“ He said with a smirk plastered on his face, imitating her voice as when they were talking in the hall. She only rolled her eyes and gave him a crooked smile. Again, his heat was soothing for her, as the water was growing cold from how long they have been sitting there in silence. His breath was hot against her face, making her want to be closer to him, to share his heat with her. Her teeth clicked together as frost ran across her back, making her shiver. Illidan got back and went out of the tub, getting himself a towel. He wiped the water off of him and then tethered it around his waist. His clothes were dirty, just like hers, so he took them without Maiev’s permission to the cleaners. He returned to her, having a blush on her face, being covered only by the towel.

„If anyone sees me like this, you will pay for that.“ She said and came closer to him.

„Oh, don’t worry, I got this handled.“ He let the water run out from the tub and lifted Maiev from the floor. She silently squealed from surprise, but soon got used to the feeling of being against his sculpted chest with tattoos that emanated heat. She felt warm, heat rising from her core while being so close to him. They both laughed and looked each other in the eyes. There was a tension between them, which they both never experienced with someone else.

As he opened the door, he hid her with his wings, going into her room, only to lay her down and sit beside her. Maiev sat up, moved closer to him, and felt the tension arise. Illidan was sitting there in silence, probably preparing to leave, but when he looked at her, they both knew they couldn’t part ways. Maiev‘s gaze was skipping between his eyes and his lips as they were hesitatingly nearing each other. When her face was only a few centimeters apart from his, her eyes closed and after a moment of lingering, they kissed. No words were needed, as all of their pent up emotions were said just by it.

They moved back from each other, only to return, kissing more passionately. His tongue made it’s way into her mouth, clashing with her own. She entangled her hands in his hair, bringing him closer to her as he was holding her face in his hands to do the same. The heat between them was rising just like the tension. They were caressing each other, letting their improvised clothes fall beside the bed. When they became one, all the tension fell off from them. She was sitting on his lap, leaning onto his shoulders reaching up to kiss him on the lips from time to time.

His hands on her thigh and back, holding her close like no one has ever been to him. Caressing her finally relaxed, scarred body, rubbing against his own in a beautiful rhythm. Her restless hands moving from his shoulders to his back, leaning onto his thighs, sometimes grabbing his face or horns, tangling in his hair. Hot air filled with sighs and moans panted right into the other’s ear. Wet, passionate kisses left on their necks and chapped lips. He whispered her name, sighed into her ear, just to assure her she wasn’t an object, a soulless body he used for his own pleasure. To assure her she was a person. A person he loved and wanted to make love to.

The great power came at a cost, not only in his appearance but also in his physical needs. He wanted to leave bruises and welts, spill blood from the wounds left from his claws, only to smear it on her body. Be rough with her only to hear her beg for him to stop. Be too slow only to hear her plead for more, craving him to be faster and starker. Even if he wanted to be gentle and loving, he would have to roughen up to get to his own edge. He was struggling with his body wanting to be swifter and his mind focusing on Maiev’s pleasure. She recognized his struggle after a few moments, held his face in her hands, and got close to his ear.

„Go on…don’t be afraid,“ she whispered between her ragged breath. Illidan was denying it, he didn’t want to hurt her, but his inner demonic-self was craving it. „Please…,“ Maiev gasped and leaned back on his shoulders, „I know what I want,“ she assured him, out of breath, and kissed him deeply.

He laid her down on the bed, moving over her while casting a great shadow over them with his wings. He gave up a bit of his self-control, compensating her the half-painful half-pleasurable caresses with passionate kisses on her neck and lips. He didn’t want to let himself lose the whole control, at least not this night. His clawed hand scratching her smooth skin to bloody marks and the other under her back, bringing her close as much as possible. She was holding onto him, her hands hugging him tightly with her arm around his neck and the second one on his back. His pace was harsh and swift, giving her a slight pain, beaten by an incredible pleasure merged with the bliss caused by his hand caressing her sensitive places. Held up by Illidan’s arm, Maiev was scratching his back with both of her hands, begging him to continue as she was surely at the edge.

The room once echoed his name, escaping from Maiev’s lips in a tone so passionate and loving that Illidan couldn’t hold himself anymore. Blurting her name, he squeezed her tightly to his tensed body, the room filled with their heavy breathing and moans.

Staying in each other’s arms, Illidan covered them with a blanket, laying on his side not to hurt his wing, holding Maiev close to him. They were looking into each other’s eyes, Maiev gently laughing with the happiness filling her soul and Illidan lightly smiling back at her.

„I love you,“ he whispered and kissed her forehead, putting some of her unruly hair behind her ear.

„I love you too,“ she replied, snuggling into his chest, his warmth lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your opinion ^-^ Thank you very much! <3
> 
> I also post some Illiev fanart on my Tumblr eliszelis, so if you would be interested, go check it out. And also, you can write to me if you just wanna talk about Illiev (or just anything else xd) I will be more than pleased to see more Illiev fans :-))


End file.
